


With Stars In His Eyes

by afterallthistennant



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Engagement, Fluff, Ice Skating, Love, M/M, Stars, Victuri, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri!!! on Ice Week 2017, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterallthistennant/pseuds/afterallthistennant
Summary: I am weak. Basically this is just Viktor and Yuuri star-gazing and being in love. Zero angst. All Fluff.





	With Stars In His Eyes

Viktor was having an amazing practice, in part because he was getting to practice with Yuuri today. It had definitely taken some time to get used to their new dynamic now that Viktor was going to be competing again. But after a few weeks they fell into a flow and everything just seemed to work. Viktor stood at the side of the rink and watched with stars in his eyes as Yuuri performed a run of his free skate program. 

When he watched the Japanese skater perform he couldn’t help but fall more in love with him. The way he lost himself in every aspect of the performance was truly awe-inspiring to Viktor. When the music started it was as if Viktor could hear Yuuri’s blood begin to ebb and flow with the push and pull of the melody. He could see Yuuri forming a story in his head, prepared to tell it with every fiber of his entire being. But mostly, what Viktor loved most about watching Yuuri skate was that he could feel every ounce of love that Yuuri had within him because when he was skating that love poured from him, leaving its mark on the ice and on every soul that watched him. Viktor was entranced by the dark-haired skater, completely under his spell through and through. While Yuuri was lost in his performance, Viktor was lost in Yuuri. 

Viktor has always made his feelings about Yuuri obvious but the longer the Russian skater knew Yuuri the more he wanted to solidify their relationship. He watched as Yuuri glided over the ice and as Yuuri completed an elegant step sequence, Viktor knew what he wanted to do to show Yuuri that he is devoted to him and only him. He had considered it for a while now, but he wanted the moment to be perfect and in their current spirits, there could be no better time. He was going to ask Yuuri to marry him… properly, without the condition of a gold medal. 

...

After practice they ate a quick meal together and as they were doing dishes together Viktor suddenly broke their comfortable silence by proclaiming, “Let’s go look at the stars together, Yuuri!”. He gave Yuuri his most dazzling smile, not that he thought he needed it to convince Yuuri, but it definitely didn’t hurt. 

Yuuri returned Viktor’s smile and it made Viktor’s stomach flutter, a feeling he used to only get while skating. 

“Sounds perfect Viktor”

“Fantastic! While I finish up the dishes and grab a few things would you mind taking Makkachin for his after dinner walk? Then I’ll meet you both downstairs”. 

“Sure”, he agreed while wiping his hands on a dish towel and heading towards Makkachin’s leash. 

As soon as Yuuri and Makkachin were out the door Viktor got to work. What Yuuri didn’t know was the silver-haired skater already had everything they needed ready to go… Except one thing. He grabbed a tote bag and filled it with the stuff he already had ready, chocolate covered strawberries, champagne that made Viktor’s toes tingle with memories without even taking a sip, a warm flannel blanket, a small portable speaker, and his phone. He only needed to grab one more thing.. The ring. 

He practically sprinted to their room where he dug through their closet to find his suitcase, long emptied and the last place Yuuri would think to look for anything important. He pulled the worn case out from an inner zipper pocket and opened it to take one last look before it left his possession and became Yuuri’s ring… before Viktor became Yuuri’s. The ring had been his grandfather’s wedding band, but seeing as Viktor and Yuuri already had matching gold bands, it seemed fitting that this uniquely beautiful ring would be the final piece to solidify their relationship. The band was gold like a normal men’s wedding band, however it had a breathtakingly stunning streak of mother of pearl inlaid into its surface. The inlaid circle caught Viktor’s eyes in the light and it’s pure and unassuming beauty resonated within Viktor as being entirely Yuuri. He tucked the case into his pocket and left their apartment, bag in hand knowing that when he came back everything would be different in the most perfect way. 

...

They walked hand in hand to a nearby park, enjoying the slight summer breeze. Once they arrived they found a nice spot on the highest hill in the park, as close to the stars as they could get. Makkachin immediately made himself comfortable under a nearby tree, watching Viktor like he knew how important this moment in time would be to his human. Viktor laid out the blanket for them, turned on a delicately dancing melody that matched the twinkling of the stars, and began to pull the delectable treats from his bag. Yuuri was clearly pleased by his work, laughing a little bit as he noted, “You really put some work into this didn’t you Viktor?” 

“Anything for you Yuuri”, Viktor said seriously. 

He was starting to feel nervous as he pulled two champagne flutes from his bag. He grabbed the bottle and with a small laugh faced the label towards Yuuri purposefully. “I don’t supposed this label looks familiar to you, does it?” he asked earnestly. When Yuuri shook his head in confusion he continued, “This particular label means a lot to me. While i’ve had more sought after champagne, champagne older than my family name even; While i’ve had champagne with some of the most famous skaters around the world, and champagne with dignitaries in Russia; this champagne will forever be the most memorable to me”. He poured them each a glass while Yuuri thoughtfully listened and stared intently into Viktor’s eyes. 

As they sipped, he explained, “This is the champagne they served at the Grand Prix banquet the very first time I met you. Even though you don’t remember much of that night, and probably don’t care to; it is a night that I could never forget because it was the first time I saw the face of the man I love up close. Even though the night was full of shenanigans your presence struck me so deeply that I was restless until I packed my bags to come be with you. At the time i thought it was just your presence as a skater that pulled me out of my own world and to Japan but I know better now. It was purely your presence as my soulmate Yuuri”. It seemed this moment would amount to Viktor’s confessional, and as long-winded as it was, it was all important. He needed Yuuri to know how deeply his existence affected him.

The younger man could tell that Viktor was working through something important and he loved every minute of it. While they were open with their affection, it was rare to see Viktor so intense and sweet at the same time. He just watched Viktor as he explained his side of their first meeting, wanting to remember each sincerely sweet word by how they sounded coming out in Viktor’s calming voice. He wanted to remember the shy look in Viktor’s eyes and how he could see the images going by in the silver-haired man’s head through his soft eyes. 

The pair sat for a moment, quietly sipping champagne and enjoying the world on top of the hill and the stars that encompassed them. Viktor watched Yuuri more than he watched the stars, after all Yuuri was the reason he was here at all. As Yuuri finished the last sip of his champagne, Viktor stood, the strawberries all but forgotten.

He grabbed the glass from Yuuri where he was still seated and set both glasses safely inside the tote. He offered his hand to Yuuri and happily asked him, “ Will you dance with me?”

Yuuri blushed as he nodded and stood on top of the hill with the man who never failed to surprise him. Keeping Yuuri’s hand safe in his own, he placed his other hand gently around Yuuri’s waist as Yuuri brought his hand to rest on Viktor’s narrow shoulders. They swayed gently together as if guided by the gentle breeze. Music played and songs changed but Viktor could only hear his own thudding heart. He watched Yuuri intently, wanting to make note of every reaction and loving gaze that Viktor was lucky enough to be graced with.

After what seemed like hours he guided Yuuri back to their blanket without speaking even a single word. They sat in silence, leaning against one another as they stared up at the stars that seemed to reflect in their vastness, the way that Viktor felt when he considered his future with Yuuri. While the night itself was nice, this moment in time was perfect because of Yuuri’s incomparable presence. Weather could repeat itself, a moment like this was truly one of a kind. It was with that thought that Viktor decided to finally lay everything out in plain sight for Yuuri. 

He turned to face the man he loved, intertwining their fingers together to get Yuuri’s attention and began the final part of his all-encompassing confession. “Yuuri, It is no secret by now that I love you with every part of my being. But what I need you to know now is that you have saved me. You brought life back into my body, you picked up my soul with gentle hands and carried it back to me, keeping a part of it safe within you all the while. There is just one final part of me that I would like you to carry with you and keep safe”. Yuuri seemed to understand what was happening now and could hardly take his eyes of Viktor to blink, much less manage a single word that might detract from the moment. With Yuuri’s eyes focused entirely on him, Viktor reached into his pocket and withdrew the worn case. As he opened it Yuuri leaned heavily against his shoulder, now entirely sure of what Viktor was going to ask. 

Viktor opened the case and set it between them so that Yuuri could glance at the design inset into the ring. He grasped each of Yuuri’s hands into his own and pictured all the love he felt for his soulmate manifest as the millions of stars that surrounded them with their ever-present and alluring light. He hoped Yuuri felt this and truly understood what this all meant as he asked, “Yuuri Katsuki; My Yuuri, will you continue to save me every day by wearing this ring and marrying me officially, gold medal or no gold medal?” 

Yuuri all but leapt on Viktor in response and it seemed both of them were in a state of shock. Viktor held on tightly to Yuuri as Yuuri said nothing but “yes” over and over. Between each yes Yuuri placed a kiss on Viktor-- his lips, his cheek, his forehead, and his eyelids before returning to his lips for a final, deeper kiss. When they parted, Yuuri felt compelled to ask, “Viktor, i’ve been under the impression that we’ve been engaged since Barcelona… have I been mistaken?” He stared at Viktor with blunt innocence filling his brown eyes. 

Viktor blushed in a rare display of embarrassment as he answered, “You are not mistaken Yuuri, I know that we have been engaged to each other since that day because of your ability to be so forthcoming with your love. I only wanted to show you, and to show the world, that I am devoted to you and only you. I wanted to give you a part of my history so that you can carry it into our future together”. 

With that response Yuuri basically collapsed onto his now doubly-engaged fiance. He landed softly in Viktor’s arms and mumbled into his chest, “you’ve already given me everything I will ever need”. He lifted his head to look at Viktor and when Yuuri saw Viktor’s shining eyes he couldn’t help but to start kissing Viktor again. Over and over. Soon Makkachin joined them in the commotion snuggling close to them until all three laid out on the blanket together looking up at the stars. In the afterglow of Viktor’s proposal he gently placed his grandfather’s ring on Yuuri’s finger, refusing to let go of Yuuri’s hand once the ring was placed. As they stared upwards Viktor brought Yuuri’s hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on each of Yuuri’s knuckles, stopping on the finger where the ring now rested. Hand in hand, they stared wordlessly up at the stars shining down on them; secure in their understanding that the love they share is ever-expanding, all-encompassing, and more illuminating than the stars in the sky.

[](http://s350.photobucket.com/user/cultgrandma/media/stars_zps900wmy0m.gif.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to share without guilt because everyone should read some cute Viktuuri  
> Also posted on flowercrownvitya.tumblr.com and if you're feeling like you need some angst go read "Rise"


End file.
